Quick Response codes (QR codes) are two-dimensional graphical symbols encoding information. QR codes are designed to be scanned by an optical scanner and subsequently decoded to determine the information contained in the QR code. Mobile communication devices such as cell phones can include a QR code reader or be otherwise configured to acquire and interpret QR codes.
QR codes are often displayed associated with advertisements for various products and events. For example, an advertisement in a magazine for a new movie can include a QR code. A mobile device, such as a cell phone, configured to read QR codes can be used to scan the QR code associated with the new movie. The QR code may contain information identifying a web address associated with a website for the new movie. The website can provide additional information concerning the movie such as a trailer.
Maintenance and repair of products often requires the use of product manuals, schematics, and trouble shooting charts. However, the product usually requires repair some time after the product was purchased and the product manuals and related materials are often not immediately available because they have been lost or misplaced.